Solace
by Skywolf24
Summary: He always had Alfred to mend his wounds through the storms. Selina is the only one who can take the pain away.


**Solace  
**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**A disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

A violent downpour washed over the streets of Gotham-creating a gloomy air. Groups of officers and paramedics scattered behind an ambulance loading a stretcher into the back.

On the cushion padding laid a motionless child with an oxygen mask on his face, bloodied features.

The Commissioner of police James Gordon placed his hand along the boy's tattered jacket, his wary blue eyes narrowed with a gleam of fatherly despair as he settled his gaze along the bullet wound leaking under a white shirt as an officer handed him the report-the boy suffered three cracked ribs, jaw and a gunshot wound-weapon found at the scene of the crime a crowbar.

"I want two officers stationed at the infirmary doors. No one in or out until I go there." Gordon ordered, rubbing his temples before adding. "Does the boy have any identification on him, Bolten? Something that we can use to contact his family?"

The officer nodded, grimly. "The kid is from St. Swithins." he stated, looking at the file. "Jason Todd."

Gordon nodded releasing a harsh breath, wiping the spots of water off his glasses "Bolton, I want the forensics team to swipe this whole crime scene—there is a missing part of the puzzle that will afford us the details of the attacker."

"Yes, sir,"

Hidden in the vestiges of a narrow alley, a dark, sinister and foreboding figure stood deathly still in the flickers of lightning that gave the darkness of the alley a haunting ambiance of dread.

Batman leaned his battered body against the wall, blood dripped over his lips and cape draped over his shoulders. He pointed his head down, staring at the ripples forming in the puddles under his boots. He panted heavily, chest was throbbing from the impact of the crowbar and dizzy with the sickness of pain.

He gripped the corner of the wall with his gloved hand, gazing at the ambulance as changeless hazel embers burned under the darkness of the mask. His aggression escaped his smooth arched lips as the edges curved into a savage frown.

"Bruce," a low whisper called out the name of the man underneath the cowl. "This wasn't your fault."

Batman turned his head slightly over his shoulder, he glowered at the slim figure in black with penetrating daggers of rage.

He blinked his furious eyes, and patched up a hard glare on Selina Kyle, her lithe and curvaceous body covered in the black spandex of her cat suit, goggles flipped over her drenched locks of auburn as she sauntered on her heels, closer to him with a lethal swagger in her walk.

"I should have taken the bullet instead of the boy." he exhaled sharply, setting his exposed jaw hard, allowing the engraved indents became pronounced at the corners of his mouth.

He lifted a tight fist into the breeze, and the droplets of rain washed the blood off his chin as the Kevlar armor gleamed with the flares of the lightning above darkened sky. "I failed the boy.. Because I did nothing." He turned on his boots and punched his knuckles into the brick, sucking in air through his clenched teeth.

"Everything you do for these people isn't nothing." Selina replied with a contempt snarl." You saved lives tonight."

Batman fastened his lips into a firm line, tasting the rain water going down his parched throat.

"It wasn't enough." He gushed in a bass growl, before continuing, "The kid is now a brutalized victim because I failed to act in time, Selina." He urged his side against the wall, refusing her meet her cold, piercing stare of coffee gleaming under her domino mask. "Just like I failed to save Rachel." He squeezed his eyes shut, trepidation pounding in his skull. "Everyone I try to protect ends up in hospital bed or a grave."

"That's not true," Selina hissed, snarling her lips into a frown. " Quit behaving like a sorry ass. You did everything you could to save those people, Bruce." She pressed herself against his back, gloved hand stroking over his cloak. "Come on, handsome." she implored with a surly purr. "Let's go home."

"I made a mistake," Batman released a deep, frustrated breath. "I underestimated chance, Lina. Because of my careless actions of trying to outsmart my opponent. Now, a boy is another victim of a gun because I allowed the chance to get the best of me—to make me fail."

Selina rested her face against his shoulder, "It wasn't a fatal shot. The kid is still breathing – you made him live, Bruce."

Batman turned and met her eyes in the darkness.

Selina placed her hand on his embossed bat symbol—and he wrapped his cape around her body, his gauntlet forearm on her back as he pulled her close to him, making the soft swells of her breasts collided with his rock hard torso. His warm breath hovered over her pale skin, making heat rises in her veins and her body pulsed with a rhythmic beat. Batman lowered his concealed hazel eyes, changeless and filled with untamed fury as his stare captured the very essence of shadow.

Slowly he tilted his head, his lips shadowing over her red ones, tensing against the starving heat rising from the profundities of his pharynx. He felt her melt against his armor, warming his cold blood as she drew a finger over the schema of his jaw.

Selina kept her dark gaze locked to the incisions of his mask, watching him shut his eyes just enough to register a faint shimmer of hazel

Deep down, Selina knew she wasn't a skilled medic like Alfred was, she couldn't mend the injuries with a needle and thread, but she was proficient at one thing that no expert Red Cross medic processed the skills to behave – she knew how to repair his heart.

"Kiss me, Wayne." she enticed in a low voice, against his cowl. "Allow me take your pain away."

His hungry lips crushed warmth on hers, as he kissed her hard and desperate, releasing everything into her as she enforced the same fierce pressure against his mouth,

His hungry lips crushed warmth on hers, as he kissed her hard and desperate, releasing everything into her as she applied the same fierce pressure against his mouth. He shut his eyes close, the sheets of rain drenched their bodied as watery lips slipped and slid hotly with caresses of their tongues rolling of the others. He growled down her throat, feeling her curves rock greedily against his slender waist as they intensified their deep kiss into the heavy downpour, feeling the water trickle over the edges of her mouths as they indulged on the need for each other.

Selina enclosed her arms about his neck, feeling the press of his cowl's nose puncture in her face, as she clung on him and her hands gripped the sides of his graphite mask.

The cape twirled over their feverish bodies – as they plunged deeper, their suits getting heavier as it just wrapped them with a desirable passion that neither of them realized they had become inebriated to the ivory underneath their layers.

She took his pain away.

He allowed her to.


End file.
